


Valentine's Foursome

by ShindeTsuku



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foursome, Gift Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindeTsuku/pseuds/ShindeTsuku
Summary: Aleksandra, Amélie, and Lena all surprise Angela on Valentine's Day.  Gift fic my wonderful Tripower, written on Valentine's Day for her that she's allowing me to post.





	Valentine's Foursome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tripower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripower/gifts).



“Excuse me a moment, my love,” Aleksandra says as she stands.  Angela gives her a noncommittal wave, too focused on the medical paper she’s proofreading.

 

With her wife fully distracted, Aleksandra is free to slip away to the front door.  No bell has been rung, but she knows her two guests have arrived.  Her grin when she opens the door to her house is met with Lena’s excited smile and Amelie’s small smirk.  “Good of you two to make it.  She has no idea.”

 

“Ohhh this is so exciting I can’t wait to get down to things!”  Lena spurts out in two seconds flat.  She manages to keep her voice down, but excitement is written all over her face.

 

“Ma Cherie, please calm yourself,” Amelie says with a soft sigh.  She steps inside behind her girlfriend, letting Aleksandra close the door behind them.  “How are we going about this little game, mon ourson?”  

 

“You both are properly dressed beneath your jackets, I assume?”  Aleksandra asks with a growing grin.  Lena’s immediate nod and snicker is all the answer she needs, though even Amelie blushes.  They both slip from their coats to show off the lingerie they’ve chosen for the night.

 

Amelie, of course, is wearing sheer black silk - a thong, garters, a bra that manages to give her an impressive amount of cleavage.  Lena on the other hand has the most comfortable looking pair of boyshorts Aleksandra has ever seen, in a nude colour that almost makes it look like she isn’t wearing anything at all.  Her bra matches, of course, but has been modified to fit a small chronal accelerator.  

 

“Well then, if you’ll stay here for a moment I’ll go get changed and we can begin the night’s activities?”

 

“Yeah, of course!”  Lena almost shouts, then blushes and covers her mouth.  Being quiet and sneaky is putting a strain on her normally exuberant attitude.  Amelie sighs again and pins her to the wall, silencing her with a deep kiss that has Lena blushing instantly.  Aleksandra can see their tongues meeting within Lena’s mouth before taking her leave.

 

Making her way around Angela, she rolls her eyes at how engrossed her wife is in this paper, to the point that she doesn’t even notice Aleksandra passing through the living room and towards their bedroom.  Once inside, she quickly changes into her attire for the evening - naught but a harness for the strapon she knows will come into play soon.  The attachments, as well as a second harness and multiple vials of lube, are set out on the end of the bed.  

 

She sends a quick text to Amelie, and just like they practiced the night before the three of them all step out at the same time.  “Hey baby, I think you’ve done enough proofreading for the night.”

 

Angela turns to her, confused, but her expression quickly changes to surprise, and then to lust.  “Oh, really now?”

 

“Yep, enough ‘o that!”  Lena declares from the other side of the room.  Angela’s head snaps over to see her other lovers standing there in sexy lingerie, and her whole face erupts in a blush.  

 

“Holy shit...what’s the occasion?”  She glances back and forth from Lena to Amelie, and then back over to Aleksandra.

 

“Oi, c’mon!  It’s Valentine’s Day!”  Lena says with a pout, obviously flustered.  

 

“Oh...I’d forgotten.  I guess you three are my presents, then?”  She’s already standing, and slipping out of her turtleneck, tossing it aside.  Her bra isn’t particularly sexy, but it comes off next and she can tell all eyes are on her stripping.  Next goes her leggings, and finally her panties.  

 

“Well…” Aleksandra says, “...the idea was that we would all spoil you for the evening.  I know you’ve wanted to try some things, but we’ve all been busy.  Tonight, however, nothing will distract us.  Tomorrow we are all free as well, so our fun can go as long as you wish it to.”

 

Amelie saunters over to Angela, reaching up to cup her Swiss lover’s cheek and pull her into a kiss.  When she pulls back, Aleksandra is behind Angela to kiss along her back, and Lena is at her side kissing her shoulder.  

 

“We all love you, Angela,” Lena says.

 

“You’re the one who brought us together,” Amelie continues.

 

“And for that we dedicate this night to your pleasure,” Aleksandra finishes.

 

With a bite of her lip, Angela moans and glances towards the bedroom.  “Well then...why don’t we get this party started?”

 

Aleksandra scoops her wife up and carries her along bridal style, as Lena runs on ahead and Amelie follows behind with a chuckle.  Once in the bedroom, they stand around the bed with shared blushes and small giggles.  Lena is, of course, the one to speak first.  “Alright, who is doin’ what and all?  We’re gonna need to figure out the logistics of this Valentine’s foursome or it’s not gonna work so well.”

 

“Well…” Angela says as her blush deepens, “There’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a while.”  She pauses to look at her lovers, all of whom are focusing on her with rapt attention.  “So we have two harnesses, and plenty of lube.  I’ve never been double penetrated before…”

She can’t even finish her sentence and Amelie is already reaching for the second harness with a predatory look in her eyes.  The French woman smirks, putting the harness on over her panties.  She’s not worried about them, or her own pleasure.  No, tonight is for Angela.  

 

“Ohhhh, that’s gonna be fun!  But...what’m I gonna do?”  Lena looks both extremely turned on and rather confused.

 

“You can sit on my face and lavish your attention on Angela’s wonderful breasts while kissing along her neck and shoulders,” Aleksandra says, having already planned the whole thing out.  “Angela, of course, will be riding my strap on while Amelie stands before her to complete the whole thing.”

 

“This sounds very good,” Amelie says with a grin directed at Angela while pointing to the bed.  “Pick which attachment you want, and I’ll fill you with it soon enough.”  

 

Angela moans from thinking about the night, her thighs rubbing together.  “Well, if you’re going to be taking me from the front, then this one is my favourite for that.”  She picks up one of the attachments, handing it to Amelie along with a vial of lube.  Turning to her wife, she hands the Russian woman a second attachment with a wink.  “I’ve played with this one a few times, and it fills my ass just right.”

 

Everyone in the room feels their blush deepen, both from what Angela says and the sultry tone of her voice.  This is going to be one hell of a night.  Lena slips out of her panties when nobody's looking, and only the appearance of her pubic hair gives it away.  A racing stripe, of course, neatly trimmed and perfectly maintained.  She helps Aleksandra clear the bed, and then the Russian woman climbs on with the attachment in place.  A generous amount of lube is poured on, and Angela climbs onto the bed with a grin.

 

“Scoot up a bit, mon ourson.  You’re too far back, and I won’t be able to reach Angela.”  The commanding tone in her voice has the whole room biting their lips.  Nothing like a sexy French woman telling you what to do.  With some adjustment, Aleksandra is in place with Angela standing above her.  

 

“This is incredible, and neither of you are in me yet.”  Her three lovers all take a deep breath, turned on to incredible heights already.  When Angela settles down onto her knees and begins to sit, lining the head of the toy up with her ass, all eyes are on her.  With a loud moan she pushes downwards, letting it slide into her.  

 

“Gods above, I can feel it sliding into you,” Aleksandra says with a husky voice.  “And seeing it pushing in is incredible.”

 

“Oi, this is amazing!  Angela, you’re some sort of sex goddess, I swear.”  Lena says with a grin as she settles in above Aleksandra and lowers herself down.  She’s met by a pair of hungry lips that set her core on fire.  Leaning forward, she holds onto Angela for support and moans loudly into her ear.  Her hands come up to cup Angela’s breasts, rolling erect nipples between thumb and forefinger.

 

Amelie lifts Angela’s chin to kiss her deeply, running her fingers down the Swiss woman’s stomach and between her thighs.  Angela is already soaking wet, and things have barely begun.  Amelie’s tongue darts in and out, used to the back and forth she has with Lena, but she finds Angela’s mouth wanting.  With a smirk, she pushes her tongue deep into her lover’s mouth to explore.  The whimper she gets is plenty enough to tell her she’s doing well as a long finger pushes into Angela.  

 

“Fuck, Amelie...that’s not fair!”  Angela pants when the French woman finally pulls back from their kiss.  Her chest is heaving, with Lena’s hands lavishing her breasts and nipples with plenty of attention.  There are already half a dozen hickeys and bite marks down her shoulder, and she can tell her nipples must be swollen by now.

 

“I suppose I should give you the gift you so desire,” Amelie says with a smirk.  She reaches down to grab Angela’s ass, lifting her up and pressing the head of her attachment against Angela’s sex.  She holds her there for a few seconds, rubbing the toy against her slick folds to ensure it’s even more lubricated before gently lowering Angela down onto both toys.  The gasp of pleasure says plenty as Angela’s eyes snap shut and she shudders bodily, both toys only about halfway into her.  

 

Aleksandra can infer what’s going on from the feeling of Angela sliding up and then back down her toy, but she’s rather focused on Lena at the moment.  Her tongue is pushed deep inside the Brit, curling around and testing for the places that make her moan the loudest.  One hand holds each slim thigh in place, and Aleksandra’s chin is soaked with Lena’s juices already.  She thrusts gently a few times, feeling the toy pushing deeper in and hearing Angela moan louder.  Despite it being a toy, she can feel when Amelie matches her, then pushes in farther.  

 

Angela’s whole body is shuddering from the multitude of sensations she’s being given, and just as Lena cries out from an orgasm she had been fighting to suppress the Swiss woman finds herself joining her British lover on cloud nine.  The two of them slump forward, Angela supported by Amelie’s surprising strength with Lena against her back.  

 

“Now, now...surely that can’t be all?”  Amelie teases as her lovers begin to stir a minute later.  “Aleksandra and I are both still  _ quite _ deep in you, Angela, and there’s plentyl more we could do.  Deeper we could go.”  She cups Angela’s cheek, incredibly gently, and pulls her into a featherlight kiss.  The following thrust, however, signifies her desire to keep going.

 

“Did I tell you to stop?” Angela asks with a groan and a grin.  She’s still panting, trying to recover from her orgasm, but Lena’s hands are back to her breasts.  Squeezing, kneading, pulling at her nipples.

“That was incredible!  She must spend a lot of time between your thighs practicing, eh?”  Lena remarks with a chuckle.  Her legs are still a bit wobbly and she needs to lean against Angela for support, but before she can even think about how good it felt Aleksandra’s tongue is once again within her.  

 

“Mmm, quite so!  She’s the most incredible lover I’ve ever had,” Angela manages to reply before Amelie silences her with another kiss.  

 

The French woman’s eyes speak volumes - specifically for Angela to be quiet and enjoy.  Her hands settle on Angela’s hips and push her down onto the pair of toys, pushing them deeper into Angela until her ass is flush to Aleksandra’s hips and Amelie’s stomach is against her own.  Both toys are buried as deep as they can go in Angela and she’s joyously stuck in place.  When Amelie withdraws an inch, and begins a series of rough thrusts Angela’s head rolls back onto Lena’s shoulder as her body succumbs to the pleasure.  She can feel Amelie’s teeth on her neck, and Lena’s teeth on her shoulder, and both toys filling her more than she’s ever been filled before.  With groans steadily increasing in volume and frequency, she’s nearly to her second orgasm barely three minutes after her first.  What sends her over the edge is Amelie’s thumb rubbing over her clit, coincidentally timed with Lena pulling her nipples in opposite directions and Aleksandra doing the best she can to thrust upwards.  

 

“Oh fuuuuuuahhhhhh!” is all Angela can say before her breath cuts out, all ability to function ceasing outside of the incredible wave of pleasure that crashes against her.  When she’s finally able to think again, she’s surprised to find herself being carried into the bathroom, the sounds of running water filling her ears.  Aleksandra gently lowers her into the bath, right into Amelie’s waiting arms.  Lena is sitting in the other side of the massive bathtub, fiddling with her chronal accelerator.  

 

“I hope that you enjoyed our gift to you, my love,” Aleksandra says with a chuckle.  She’s the only one not getting in the tub for now.  It’s much too small for all four of them, with how big she is.  

 

“Yes, it was incredible,” Angela replies, still hazy.  She leans back against Amelie with a happy sigh.  “You three spoil me.”  

 

“It’s ‘cause we love ya, of course,” Lena says with her dorky, lopsided grin.  

 

“It is true, Angela.  I treasure the day you finally asked me to bed with you.  Had I known how well the four of us would work together, I would have kicked down your door months ago.”  

 

“Those doors were expensive, you know,” Angela says with a chuckle.  “But I wouldn’t complain, with how much I love the three of you.”  


End file.
